Twisted Wings
by BlueSkittleWolf
Summary: Yamashita always found the world looking rotten and wrong and never saw it any other way - That's until he joined the Trainee Squad to end up in the Survey Corps. It seemed even the grass was something he loved by now. OC SnK, No Canon Characters (As if they weren't there)


Yamashita carelessly climbed onto a stack of crates, sitting upon them. He sat patiently as two other children climbed beside him - Sentoki Flamia and Akira Hayashi. Akira was a scrawny child with snowy white hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a dark brown T-shirt accompanied by light brown shorts that were scratched up and probably used to be dark brown. Yamashita was a male, older than the other two by a year or so who was quite a tall and slender child whose hair fell down to his chest and his ice blue eyes would glow like diamonds. He was usually seen wearing a black singlet with long pants that fell over his feet. Sentoki was a girl of average weight and height for her age who had long brown hair and deep ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a white shirt and light grey pants. All three of them grinned as they watched the warriors return. The two females grinned joyously as the wounded returned. Yamashita, on the other hand, his grin had faded as he watched them walk through. He could see how many were missing and how many were wounded. He stood up on the crate, overlooking them all and forcing his tears not to fall. His only relative left was his father and he was in the Survey Corps. He watched in horror as an older lady ran out to Captain Yumi Sieghild, gripping her arm.

"Have you seen my son?" Yumi looked horrified as she jumped off her horse.

"C'mere." She spoke to one of the soldiers, who ran over and got something whispered into his ear. "Y-Yes, Captain Yumi!" He ran to the cart which seemed to be holding bodies and he pulled out a wrapped up object which he carried over to Yumi, who took it carefully. "This is all we could find of him.." Yumi spoke with sadness laced into her voice. The woman unwrapped the item to find a pale, torn off limb. Tears began rolling down her cheeks as she hugged the arm close to her chest and fell to her knees. She tilted her head up, looking at Captain Yumi. "Tell me - Tell me he did good!" She cried out as the Survey Corps' members began moved around the two. "He was brave. He fought for us all but died in the process - He sacrificed himself for the last of humanity." She spoke, looking down at the woman as she got on her horse. She flicked the reins and galloped up to the front. "We must keep moving - Quickly now!"

Yamashita was looking down by this time as Sentoki and Akira had jumped down and run to the front to watch them leave. Yamashita jumped off himself, running off behind the building and sitting on the rocks near the lake. He sat down and watched a mother bird hop around with a baby bird. He squeezed his eyes shut, painfully watching the scenario again. He remembered his father never returned home with them and he couldn't do a thing. Everything was piling up inside and he had to bottle it up to show he wasn't sad - Crying was weak. Everything.. Everything he loved was gone. He had no relatives left, but he still had his two friends. His breathing became labor to him as he attempted to breathe. It was hard enough trying not to cry and his breathing came out harsh, short and slow. Every breath he took made it hard to not cry.

"Yamashita!" Sentoki's soft, calm voice called to the male. He forced his eyes open and he swung around to look at Sentoki running to him with Akira by her side. She skidded to a halt in front of him, the dust particles forming a cloud behind her. She leaned over with her hands on her knees, puffing. She started laughing, accidentally making her tired body fall on the male, who then fell into the water on impact. Water splashed up the side and splashed onto Akira's shoes, making her frown. "...Guys?" She shakily spoke, shuffling closer to the edge and peering over the edge. A wet Yamashita swam up, pulling up the soaked Sentoki, which they both breathed heavily for air. "Sentoki!" He growled loudly at the dark brown haired female who was breathing heavily, trying to swim away from conflict. "Oh, no you don't!" The male leaped onto the female, dragging her down. The female kicked him off, sending him flying back under the water as she swam to the side and climbed out. Yamashita splashed around a bit before also swimming to the side and climbing out. He shook off his chest-length hair, combing a hand through it before hearing a gasp from Sentoki. "Brother! T-They've been brea-" Yamashita covered her mouth as he looked up at the smoke arise from the wall and a skinless face peering over the wall. Yamashita yelled, grabbing Sentoki and Akira's hand, running back. If anyone was going to save them, it would be him - He needed a head start and here it was. He couldn't think about the death of his father anymore as he was more terrified of losing Akira and Sentoki. If he lost them, he'd be devastated and alone. The skinless titan kicked open the gate to the Wall Maria, causing panic amongst the humans within it. Titans had started invading and eating the closest people. Yamashita kept running to the gate. It was a fair walk and the boats hadn't been set up yet. A rush of gas ran past them along with some more smoke as Garrison members started flooding down to kill titans. Yamashita stopped running, pushing Sentoki and Akira forward. "Run and forget me, I'm not fast enough for you two. I'll survive. I promise." Sentoki grabbed Akira, continuing to run, despite Akira screaming for Yamashita to stay with them. Yamashita waved then saluted.

Sentoki's shoes slapped against the floor rapidly and harsh as she ran, attempting to carry the now upset Akira. Despite holding in her own tears, she could feel them about to fall. She whimpered, holding Akira tightly as they ran towards the set up boat. Stopping in front of the crowd, the soldiers were yelling something about only children were allowed on, which got them skipped to the front and onboard. A loud roar erupted from the center and a large titan appeared with what seemed to be armour lining it's muscles. It stepped a foot forward and got ready to run. Soldiers near the gate were ready to fire cannons.

_One.._

_Two.._

_Three.._

The titan began to run, it's footsteps breaking the ground beneath it. It's footsteps could be heard all over Wall Maria as it barrelled through the gate and broke it open, knocking any titans, humans, fauna or flora beneath it out of the way. Screams erupted from the citizens, trying to get their children onboard. The soldiers looked around for one child as the mother's and father's couldn't choose who to save, which resulted in a tall boy ending up on board.

"Yamashita! Y-Y-..." Akira called out, only to have her arm grabbed by Sen as she attempted reaching out. "He looks like he's seen hell right about now.." Yamashita's face was filled with pain as he leaned on the side in his usual 'cool' fashion. He had his head down with his hair tumbling over his face. He looked up into the sky, clenching his fists together, digging his nails into his skin. He was silent, but still portrayed his pain and it made Akira and Sentoki worried about the male as he stood there. His muscles could be seen beneath the shirt as the shirt clung to his slender body. He breathed out a few times in shaky pauses before the tears rolling down his face and he completely lost his cool posture. He shook his head. "..No.. They will die.." He growled quietly under his breath. The horrors he must've seen shocked the two females as he was usually such a strong person.

The boat stopped, opening it's doors to Wall Sina and letting everyone off. Children were escorted by adults and then the lone children came off, everyone finding a group. Sentoki and Akira ran to Yamashita's side, Akira looking at him with worry. He wasn't hurt at all, but he looked a sickly pale instead of his normal pale skin. "Yamashita.. What happened?" Akira spoke, looking up to the male's face. He froze and stood there for a few minutes, his eyes shifting between the females and the other citizens. He opened his mouth to speak but only a small squeak fell from his lips and his eyes widened. No tears fell, except for his internal tears that would never show.

What he saw was terrifying. He knew Akira and Sentoki since he was small, but now they were all he had left and what they had, was him. He raised a hand then hit himself in the head. "Yama!" Sen grabbed his hand and forced it down. "What was it..?" She questioned as the male shifted his gaze between the two. "The titans.. got to your families.." Akira's eyes widened and she let out a scream, tears pouring down her face. Akira had attracted the attention of some other citizens whose eyes looked almost dead as they were also in shock from the situation. Yamashita's gaze slipped to the female and pulled the two smaller girls into a hug as one cried and the other one was in complete shock. Akira held onto his shirt, crying into his side while Sentoki huddled close, horrified her mother had died. "Mother.." Sentoki whimpered, looking up at Yamashita. "You'll be my nii-nii.. Right?" She shifted her eyes to his face but back to the ground, grabbing hold of the taller male. "Guys.. Come on.." He whispered, attempting to walk over to get them food. He pushed them off, running to the line.

It took a while, but he managed to get food for all three of them. "Make it last, this might be all we're getting for a while." He sat beside them under a refugee house. He stared at the other refugees for about 10 minutes before turning to the ground. "I'm joining the Survey Corps. I'm old enough for the Trainee Squad and I'm joining them." Akira jumped upon hearing his words. "You can't do that! Nii-nii will die!" Sentoki grabbed hold of Yamashita as he spotted the Trainee Squad trying to recruit. "I have something to live for." He held the bread but quickly broke it in half, handing it to the two. "I'm leaving and I want you both to be safe.." He spoke, standing up and dodging the girl's attempts to grab him. He walked over to the recruiter, standing before them. They were short, tanned and had emerald eyes. Freckles littered his face underneath his cyan hair.


End file.
